


When The Time Is Right

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Albus is going to ask Scorpius to marry him on New Year’s Eve. That’s the plan at least, but first he needs to find a ring, and pick the right words to propose with. It’s all a lot easier said than done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to [this](http://torestoreamends.tumblr.com/post/154993782751/harry-potter-and-the-cursed-child-ficlet) little ficlet I wrote for ohscorbus as a Christmas present. I didn’t really plan to write the actual proposal, but it seemed like a cute idea for a new year’s fic, so 9000 words later here we are! 
> 
> Thanks to Abradystrix for betaing this monster, and coming up with some brilliant critique.

Doing this on Boxing Day was the worst idea Albus has ever had. He'd known it was a bad idea before he set off, and now he's utterly convinced of it. Diagon Alley is still several streets away, but he's already hot and sweaty from shoving through all the crowds, he's fallen over several small children, and one Muggle woman weighed down with shopping bags has berated him for pushing her, which he definitely didn't do, or if he did it wasn't his fault. Not to mention, the thicker the crowds get the more terrified he is of losing the small box he's carrying inside his coat. It's the most precious thing he's ever been trusted with, and it would be so easy for it to fall out of his pocket, or for someone to take it. 

It's a relief when he finally makes it through the door of the Leaky Cauldron and takes refuge in the quiet, dark pub, with its smoky fire crackling away in the grate. There aren't many people in here today. Presumably most are out in the street beyond, taking advantage of Galleon saving deals. The only person in sight is the barman.

"Young Mister Potter," Tom wheezes at him, giving him a toothy grin. "Staying for a drink?" 

Albus shakes his head. "Sorry, not today. I have some things to buy, and I need to get back before Scorpius gets in from work. Maybe later in the week." 

"Of course. Best of luck with the crowds, sir," Tom says bowing him towards the door.

Albus sighs. "Thanks. I think I'm going to need it." 

The second he gets through the wall at the back of the pub, he's confronted with a sea of noise and bodies. It's even worse than the Muggle shopping streets. There are people crammed into every inch of space. Spilling in and out of shops, being washed along in the tide, almost knocking into the barrels of beetle eyes and cauldrons of Dragon's blood that stand outside the apothecary. 

Parents shout for their kids, friends call belated holiday greetings as they pass, curses and hexes spark and flare inside the shops as people fight over the best deals. Added to the din are the Christmas decorations, which still sing carols, but rather tiredly now as their charms wear off. It's pure chaos, and Albus is ever more certain he's made a terrible mistake, but he doesn't have a choice. He has to do this. So he takes a breath and plunges headlong into the crowd, hand clamped tight over the box in his inside pocket.

It takes ten minutes to get down the street. Ten hot, sweaty, sticky minutes in which he's poked by many sharp elbows, clouted by several heavy shopping bags, and shoved by at least a dozen people. Eventually, mercifully, the crowd thins out, and he's able to walk along at a reasonable pace without having his feet trodden on. 

He ruffles a hand through his hair and looks around. He knows the name of the shop he's looking for, but he's never visited it before. There's never been a reason to visit it. But apparently, according to Draco, it's the best. Which probably means it's very expensive. That's okay though. This is something he's willing to spend money on. 

The shop, Sylver & Sisters, is in a tall, thin building, squeezed in tight between an antique bookshop and a cauldron maker's. It's brightly lit inside, glowing white bubbles of light send a pearlescent shimmer across the room, and there are all sorts of glass cabinets around the walls, full of ancient necklaces that drip with sapphires, ruby diadems, earrings set with such large emeralds that Albus wonders how anyone could possibly wear them, and a set of flawless gold bangles which, according to the label, make the wearer irresistibly attractive to anyone who lays eyes on them. 

There's no one in the shop, not even a shopkeeper, so Albus looks around at the displays for a few seconds before going up to the counter. A crystal bell sits on the wooden top, with a note saying to ring it for assistance, so Albus does, and it emits a single, pure chime. When it fades the silence seems to keep on ringing, like the resonance has set the very air on edge. Albus folds his arms and shivers. 

He hears the shopkeeper speak before he sees her. 

"Albus Severus. Welcome."

He spins round and sees the woman for the first time. She must have been there all along, standing in a pool of light by the door. She's wearing peach coloured robes that sparkle in the light, although they aren't studded with any crystals that Albus can see. The only jewellery she's wearing is a single platinum band on her left ring finger. She has dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, and a warm smile. As she steps forward she extends a hand in greeting, and Albus shakes it.

"Hi. Sorry. I-I didn't see you there. I, um. I've come to buy a ring, if that's okay?"

"This is a shop, Mr Potter," the woman says, eyes gleaming with amusement. "You can buy anything you can afford."

"Right," Albus says, shaking himself. "That's a good point." 

"Thank you. My name is Madam Sylver. I'll be assisting you today." She turns away from him, sweeps across the shop, and opens a cupboard behind the counter. "You're looking for an engagement ring, correct?" 

"Yes." Albus hurries after her. "How did you know that?" 

Madam Sylver shrugs one shoulder and her robes glitter in the light. "I hear a lot of people say a lot of things. Occasionally some of those things become relevant." She glances up from the cabinet and smiles at him. "I think you have some ideas in mind already?"

Albus nods and pulls the small box from the inside pocket of his coat, holding it as carefully as he can. He's still afraid he might somehow damage it, and he'd never be forgiven for that. "This was Astoria Malfoy's. Her engagement ring. I-I want something like this, but... But different." He feels utterly stupid saying it. He's spent so long thinking about this, about what he wants, about what Scorpius would want, but he doesn't know anything about rings, so putting his ideas into words is impossible. 

"I, um... I like the emeralds," he says. "But I don't think there should be so many of them. I don't want it to be too... gaudy. Something subtle."

"Of course," Madam Sylver says with a nod. "I believe I have some things which might suit." She turns to the cupboard and begins pulling out boxes, murmuring softly under her breath, and frowning. "Perhaps something like... And the enchantments in this one... Yes, I think this might work..."

Albus eyes the growing pile of boxes on the counter with some apprehension. How are you supposed to choose something like this? If only rings were like wands and would choose their owner. That would be perfect. But sadly it doesn't seem to work like that.

The way it does work is that he spends the next half an hour examining ring after ring, trying to decide what he likes and doesn't. Black gold? A little too sinister. A single large emerald? Too over the top. Celtic patterns? Beautiful, but maybe not that design. The result is that he's left with three equally beautiful rings and no idea which to choose. 

There's one in a beautiful rose gold, scattered with tiny diamonds that look like a constellation of stars and seem to orbit slowly round the band. The second is pure silver, decorated with a design that looks like the numerals on a clock, and studded with emeralds in between. The last is also silver, but the intricate design of Celtic knots is made of a bright gold that seems to glow. There's a single emerald set into the band, but it doesn't break the infinite twisting circle of the design. When Albus picks it up it feels warm to touch, and he glances up at Madam Sylver. 

"This one, why does it feel like this?" 

Madam Sylver smiles, eyes shining in the bright white lights. "That is one of my favourites. I created the enchantments myself. Here." She holds a hand out for the ring, and Albus hands it to her. It sits in the palm of her hand and she points to the gold design. "It's laced with Felix Felicis, for luck, of course. It won't ever be as strong as if you drank it for yourself, but it would bring good fortune to the wearer. And woven into the design is an ancient spell, for long life, good health, and a happy and loving future. I believe the spell is the same one as can be found in Astoria Malfoy's ring." She glances up at Albus. "A ring cannot change someone's fate, but it can enhance the relationships they have and the life they lead."

Albus nods and looks between the three rings. The one with the diamond constellations is beautiful, but he can't help but be drawn to the ring still sitting in the palm of Madam Sylver's hand. It's perfect, everything he would have wanted, and he can't help but imagine Scorpius wearing it, the emerald glittering on his finger. 

"I-I think I want that one," he says. "The one with the Felix Felicis. It's what I imagined. I think he'll like it. I hope he will..." 

Madam Sylver beams at him. "I think it's a perfect choice. Congratulations."

Albus smiles and digs his hands into his pockets, excitement and nerves churning away inside of him. "Thanks." He shuffles his feet on the floor as he watches Madam Sylver put the ring back in its box. He's jittering with nerves, and every step he takes towards the moment of asking Scorpius to marry him, the more real and terrifying a prospect it becomes. 

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Madam Sylver asks, tucking the ring box away into a small bag. 

"Actually, yes," Albus says. "I'd like a chain, a silver one, so he can still wear it while he's at work, if he wants to." 

Ten minutes later he emerges into the sunlight of Diagon Alley, about a sackful of Galleons lighter, and holding the bag with the ring inside. Madam Sylver wishes him luck as he leaves, and all he can do is thank her and say he'll need it. He manages to Apparate home before Scorpius gets back from work, and he hides both Astoria's ring and the new one, Scorpius's one, away inside the Mokeskin pouch his dad had given him for Christmas a couple of years ago. 

\---

Over the next few days Albus checks on Scorpius's ring as often as he can. It's difficult, trying to keep a secret from Scorpius, who he usually tells everything to, especially because Scorpius is suspicious and smart, and can read Albus like a book.

"You're distracted," he says on the evening of Boxing Day, when they're in the kitchen together, messing around with the recipe of a potion Albus has been working on, which is designed to reduce the risk of lycanthropic effects in the event of being bitten by a werewolf. 

Albus shakes himself. He'd been thinking about the ring, and trying to decide the best place at the Manor to propose. Maybe at the top of the stairs by the Christmas tree, or out on the bridge by the river... 

"I'm not distracted!"

Scorpius raises an eyebrow and points a finger across the cauldron. "You  _are_ distracted. What are you thinking about? Is it work again?" He picks up a bit of knotgrass and sprinkles it onto the surface of the potion. 

"No, no. I'm not. I'm- Scorpius you need to push that grass down or you'll ruin it. Come here." Albus picks his wand up and starts shoving the torn up grass to the bottom of the cauldron. "It burns if you leave it on the surface too long." 

Scorpius smiles, eyes sparkling in the firelight. "I know. I just wanted to get your attention." 

Albus tuts. "You have my attention. You don't need to ruin my recipe to get it." 

"Mmhmm?" Scorpius says, voice light and teasing. 

"Honestly," Albus says. "I'm not thinking about work. Everything is fine. Even Dad is relaxing this week."

"Is he?" Scorpius asks, amazed. "I didn't think your dad knew how to relax." 

"Neither did I, but if Mum says he's relaxing then it must be true. Could you pass me the Tincture of Demiguise please?" 

Scorpius hands it over, then leans against the edge of the table. "If there was something worrying you, would you tell me?" 

Albus laughs and looks up at him. "I tell you everything." 

"You didn't tell me what Christmas presents you'd got me." 

Albus throws a tea towel in his face. "You're an idiot. That's  _meant_  to be a surprise. That's the whole point of presents. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I told you what gifts I'd got you?"

"A less frustrating one?" Scorpius says, throwing the towel back. "But seriously. You would talk to me?"

Albus puts the tea towel down and looks across at him. "I tell you everything. There's nothing I can't or wouldn't tell you. Honestly, Scorpius. I love you, and... And I'm really glad I have you to talk to. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Okay," Scorpius says, picking up a chopping board covered with bits of dissected Flobberworm. "I did not expect you to get so sappy about it. But... That's good to know. Thank you for reassuring me." 

"Any time." 

It takes two days before Scorpius starts getting suspicious again. Albus has just got back from another trip upstairs to check on the ring, and he walks into the front room to see Scorpius looking at him, book forgotten in his lap, a frown on his face.

"Are you okay, Albus?"

Albus nods. "Totally fine. What are you reading?" He strolls across the room and drops onto the couch beside Scorpius. 

"Why do you keep running upstairs?" Scorpius asks. Apparently he won't be so easily distracted.

Albus shrugs. "No reason. I just keep forgetting things. My work bag is up there." 

"You could just bring it downstairs. Or you could summon what you need." Scorpius looks at him, a little frown creasing his forehead. "Are you ill? Is it diarrhoea or-"

"Scorpius!"

"Because I can fix that. I know spells." Scorpius draws his wand and taps Albus on the knee with it. "I'm a Healer. I know it's embarrassing, but you don't have to suffer."

Albus shoves Scorpius's wand away. "I do not have- I'm fine, okay? Put that away. I just have things I need, alright?"

Scorpius puts his wand away and pokes Albus in the arm with his finger instead. "I don't believe you."

"Don't, then. I don't care." Albus picks Scorpius's book up and starts reading it. It's all in some kind of runic alphabet, and he has no clue what any of it says.

"Enjoying that?" Scorpius asks, leaning his head against Albus's.

Albus looks at him. "You're reading this book for fun? You're completely ridiculous, you know that?"

Scorpius steals it back. "It's good. It's interesting. But you're not distracting me. I know you're up to something." He waves the book in Albus's direction. "You can't hide anything from me, Albus Severus Potter." 

Albus groans and drags a hand through his hair. "If I told you it'll all make sense soon, would you leave me alone and stop worrying about it? Because I promise, it will. I-I just... Need you to stop thinking about it for a couple of days, okay?"

Scorpius frowns. "Is it a present?" 

Albus dithers for a moment, then nods. "Yes. Let's say it's a belated Christmas present. Can you live with that answer?"

Scorpius thinks. "I mean, it's not very satisfying, but I suppose I can survive for a couple of days." 

Albus sighs. "Well thank Dumbledore for that. No questions until New Year's Day. None at all. Okay?"

Scorpius grins and nods. His voice goes high pitched and excited as he says, "okay!" 

\---

On New Year's Eve, Scorpius goes to the Manor to help Draco get ready for the Malfoy's annual new year celebration. Albus goes to his parents' house in Ottery St Catchpole for the day, because he can't handle spending it alone. The ring sits in the pocket of his cloak, and he pats it to check it's still there every two minutes, until he gets sick of panicking and locks both cloak and ring away in his old Hogwarts trunk where no one can touch them.

After that Albus sits at the kitchen table and starts trying to decide what exactly to say to Scorpius. There's so much he could say. He loves Scorpius with everything he has, and there are thousands of words he could come up with to try and express that, but somehow all of them feel inadequate. He pulls out a sheaf of parchment and a quill and starts writing things down and crossing them out. 

~~_You told me once that if you had to choose a companion for the return of eternal darkness you would choose me... Well I would choose you too._ ~~

~~_When I met you on the Hogwarts Express, when we were kids, I knew I'd found a friend for life, but I didn't realise then that I was already in love with you. You're incredible, Scorpius, and I want to spend forever with you._ ~~

~~_You saw me, Scorpius, the real me, when everyone else only saw Harry Potter's son. You still know me better than anyone else, and I love you. I never want to lose you._ ~~

~~_We've been together for so long, through so much, and there's no one else I would want to share my life with. Everything feels easier with you. I want to be with you always._ ~~

Soon the table is littered with balled up scraps of parchment. Nothing feels right. Nothing feels like enough. It's all cheesy and ridiculous, and he hates it. If only he could cast a spell that would pour the contents of his heart onto paper. That might do it justice, but that spell doesn't exist, and what is inside him remains inside him. If there was a Pensieve at Malfoy Manor he could show Scorpius a memory of the two of them, one of his favourites, but there isn't. There's nothing. Just ink and parchment and his own useless brain.

With a wave of his wand he flings all the wasted pieces of parchment into the fire and starts again. He's still writing when his dad enters the kitchen half an hour later.

"What are you writing?" Harry asks, peering over Albus's shoulder.

Albus quickly covers the parchment with his arm. "None of your business." 

Harry raises his hands in surrender and backs away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." He wanders away and draws his wand. "Do you want some tea? I'm going to start lunch in a minute." 

"Yes please." Albus stares down at his latest attempt at a proposal, then looks up at his dad. "I'm, um." He swallows. "I'm trying to work out what to say to Scorpius. When I- When I ask him to marry me." 

Harry drops the kettle onto the counter with a clatter and spins round. "What did you just say?"

Albus shifts in his seat. "I-I said... I'm trying to work out what to say to Scorpius when I ask him to marry me..." He trails off, watching as Harry's face goes through a complex array of emotions, finally settling on amazement.

"You're going to propose to him?" 

Albus nods. "Tonight. If I can work out what to say." He screws up the latest bit of parchment and tosses it into the fire. "No luck so far."

"That's..." Harry shakes his head, seeming to struggle for the words. "That's amazing news." 

"But if I have nothing to say to him then I can't ask him, and-" Albus thumps his fist on the table in frustration. "How am I supposed to do this, Dad?"

Harry hesitates for a moment, then walks across to the table, where he sits beside Albus and turns his chair to face him. "I don't think you need to say much," he says, voice gentle. "He already knows you love him, anyone can see that. I think you can just ask him. I've always thought speeches are a bit overrated." 

"But..." Albus glares down at the next blank piece of parchment. "But I want to tell him- I don't know what. I don't know where to start." 

Harry smiles and squeezes his shoulder. "Just be yourself, Albus. I can't tell you not to worry, you're going to do that whatever I say, but you know Scorpius loves you because you're you. So if you just be yourself and speak from your heart, then how far wrong can you go?" 

Albus's shoulders slump, but he swallows and nods. "Okay." He glances up at his dad. "Thanks, I think."

Harry pats him once on the shoulder. "You'll be just fine. I can't see any way this doesn't go well." 

"Really? Because I can see a thousand ways," Albus mutters.

Harry laughs and gets to his feet. He draws his wand and starts making the tea. "I remember when I proposed to your mum. It was a disaster and she still said yes. It took her a minute to stop laughing at me before she agreed though. You can't do a worse job than I did, Albus. It isn't possible."

Albus dips his quill in the ink bottle and runs a hand through his hair. "I really hope you're right." 

\---

Several hours later he's sitting at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, wrapped up in his cloak, waiting for his parents to finish getting ready. The ring is in his pocket, he doesn't have any words planned, nerves keep swooping through his stomach, but he's determined, and as ready as he's ever going to be. Now he just wants to get on with it.

"James and Lily are on their way," Ginny says as she emerges from the kitchen. "I have the wine. Your father is changing his shirt..." She looks at Albus. "Is there anything I've forgotten?" 

Albus shakes his head. "I don't think so. Unless... Are you taking presents like you did last year?" 

Ginny shakes her head. "We owled them this year, in time for Christmas." She runs a hand through her hair then throws her hands up. "Well, if there's anything else we need it's too late. I give up." 

Albus smiles and slips a hand into his pocket, checking once again that the ring is there. As he does, Ginny walks across to him and leans against the wall beside him, looking down at him and lowering her voice. 

"What about you? Are you ready?" 

He looks up at her. "I don't know. It's just a-a..." He trails off. He could tell her, he  _wants_  to tell her. If there's one person he'd like to have on his side while he does this then it's his mum. 

"No," he says quietly. "I'm not really... I'm a bit- I'm scared."

His mum puts a hand on the bannister beside him and gives him an encouraging nod. "Go on." 

He looks down at his hands. "I'm going to ask Scorpius to marry me." 

She sits down beside him on the stairs. "Your dad told me earlier, you know. About your plans. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to know. I think he was too excited to keep it to himself."

Albus swallows. "It's okay. I-I wanted you to know."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Ginny says gently. "The two of you are sensible. You've been together so long, living together so long. It seems like the time is right to ask him." 

"I know," Albus murmurs. "I'm just not very good at dealing with pressure. Not this sort of pressure anyway, building something up in my head. If I'd just done it on the spur of the moment it would have been fine, but planning it all out..." He shakes his head. "I'm just going to try and be spontaneous, and..." He shrugs. "Hope for the best." 

His mum gives him a warm smile. "That's a good strategy. And you don't need to look so terrified, you know. He's not going to eat you."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Albus admits, in a very small voice.

Ginny ruffles his hair. "Just don't do it on that nice shirt. You look really wonderful, Albus. He'll be enamoured with you. He already is."

Albus shuffles his feet on the stairs, hugging himself and curling in tighter. "When can we go? I hate just sitting here. The sooner we get to this party the better."

"Why don't you go ahead?" Ginny asks. "We still have to wait for James and Lily. I don't want you sitting here wallowing in misery for the next hour. You know what James is like with time keeping. We'll catch up in a bit."

Albus gets up. "Are you sure?" 

Ginny nods. "Positive. You can even take the wine. Tell Draco it's best served chilled." 

Albus takes the wine bag, then steps in and hugs his mum tightly. "Alright. See you in a bit, then."

\---

Albus Apparates to the Manor. The walk up the drive is always hell when he's nervous, but he doesn't want to get soot on his best clothes, or have the ring fly out of his pocket somewhere in the Floo network. This is one occasion when it's best to suffer, and as he steps through the gates he knows it was a good decision.

Dusk is approaching. The sky is streaked with purple and fiery orange, and the clouds are lined with molten gold. Normally at this time of night the drive would be gloomy and greying as the light fades, but tonight someone has been out and decorated the avenue with lights. They trail round every tree trunk in a glittering silver spiral, and fan out through the branches. They line the path, little lanterns filled with flickering silver flames. They spread through the box hedges of the formal gardens at the front of the house, like stars in a black sky. The house has never looked so beautiful, and Albus can't help but smile as he follows the road to the front door.

This is Scorpius's work. Albus would know the magic anywhere. It feels warm and bright, like coming home after a long day, like a hug. And this, beautiful things like this, is why Albus is in love with him. This is why Albus is walking here with a ring in his pocket and anxiety tightening his chest. 

By the time he rings the doorbell he's utterly determined. He listens to the chime echo through the house and balls his hands into fists. This is it. He's here. And he won't leave until he's asked Scorpius Malfoy to marry him.

Draco answers the door. He smiles when he sees Albus and steps forward, offering a hand, which Albus shakes.

"Good evening. Are your parents not coming?" He holds the door open and lets Albus inside, then he peers out into the darkness for a moment, before shutting the door and turning back to him.

"They're waiting for Lily and James," Albus says. "I was getting sick of waiting so Mum told me to come ahead. She sent this for you." He holds out the bag with the wine in. "Apparently it needs to be chilled." 

Draco looks into the bag and nods. "Alright. I think I trust your mother." 

"And I brought this back," Albus says, holding out the box containing Astoria's engagement ring. "I took the best care of it that I could."

Draco closes his fingers round the box. "Thank you. Did you get-?"

Albus nods and pats his pocket. "I went to the shop you suggested. I-I hope it'll be okay." 

Draco squeezes his shoulder. "I'm sure it will." He meets Albus's eyes and gives him an encouraging nod. "Good luck." 

"I'll certainly need it." Albus sighs and wipes his feet on the door mat. "Do you need any help with anything? I'd like to take my mind off-"

"Albus!" 

Both Albus and Draco look up to see Scorpius standing halfway down the stairs. He's wearing dark grey skinny jeans, a pale green knitted sweater, and there's a huge grin on his face. Albus stares at him open mouthed for a moment, before realising what he's doing. He swallows, closes his mouth, and makes himself smile. 

"Hi, Scorpius." 

Scorpius bounces down the stairs, crosses the entrance hall, and pulls him in for a brief kiss. Despite how short it is, it still leaves Albus feeling slightly stunned. 

Draco smirks at the two of them. "I think I'll go and check on the canapés. Scorpius, make sure you offer our guest a drink, please. We have so much champagne, it needs to be drunk." 

"Yes, Dad," Scorpius says, not looking away from Albus for a second. He doesn't wait for Draco to leave before he takes Albus's hands. "You look amazing. Is that a new shirt?" 

Albus glances down at it. It's midnight blue and glitters slightly in the light, as though it's studded with stars. "Yes, I bought it for tonight." 

Scorpius beams. "I always like it when you wear blue. It suits you." 

"You look wonderful too," Albus says. "The green. I like it." 

Scorpius picks at his jumper and looks exceptionally pleased with himself. "Thank you. Come into the ballroom and I'll get you a drink. Dad will tell me off if I don't open the champagne immediately. I don't see how so few people can drink anywhere near as much champagne as he's bought, or eat as many canapés. It's like he's trying to feed an army. But we have to try, just to keep him happy." 

Albus laughs and squeezes Scorpius's hand. "If it's good champagne I'm willing to drink plenty of it." 

"Oh, it's the best. I think he's determined to spend my entire inheritance on lavish parties." Scorpius rolls his eyes as pushes the ballroom door open and leads Albus inside. 

"I think he'd have to work quite hard to spend  _all_ your inheritance," Albus points out. 

"Please don't tell him that. He'll take it as a personal challenge." Scorpius drops Albus's hand and picks up a champagne bottle. "I've always wanted to do this but I've never been allowed before. I guess Dad has finally decided I'm a responsible adult. Little does he know." A sparkling grin lights Scorpius's face as he shakes the bottle and pops the cork, which flies across the room and hits a portrait of Lucius Malfoy right in the forehead. The portrait scowls, and Scorpius smirks. "Whoops. Here you go, Albus." 

Albus beams as his glass fills with bubbling golden champagne. "I love you," he says.

"I'll drink to that," Scorpius replies, filling his own glass. 

\---

By 11pm the party is in full swing. Everyone has gathered in the ballroom, Ron has conjured up some music, and the air is thick with chatter and jazz. The champagne is flowing, and thanks to Lily and James, who have both come to the party from their respective Quidditch matches, Draco's canapés are disappearing at a rate of knots. 

Albus is hovering near the edge of the party, half listening to Hermione and Rose talk about a new piece of werewolf legislation, half watching Scorpius on the other side of the room. He's talking animatedly to his aunt Daphne about something, hands flying, hair ruffled, cheeks slightly pink from the champagne, the heat, and his own enthusiasm. 

Albus hasn't had chance to get near him all night since people started arriving. They've both been rushing around helping Draco, then Scorpius was swept in a conversation with Rose and James, and then Albus started to talking to Ron about work. At least Albus has been too distracted to worry much, but now it's getting later he's started to feel anxious again. Scorpius will want to watch the fireworks at midnight, and then people will start leaving and he'll have to go and say goodbye, and then he'll want to go to bed as soon as everyone has left, because he never stays up too late. If Albus doesn't act now he might lose his chance. 

"What do you think, Albus?" 

The sound of his name drags him back to reality. Both Hermione and Rose are looking at him expectantly, and he stares hopelessly between the two of them.

"Think about what, sorry? I-I was just-" he gestures vaguely over his shoulder. "Distracted. Sorry." 

Hermione smiles at him. "We noticed. We were wondering what you thought about the den raid a couple of weeks ago. You were there, weren't you?" 

Albus nods and glances over at Scorpius again, then shakes himself. "Yes, I was... I think we could have done better. It wasn't very... Organised. Sometimes when things are last minute... We make mistakes, and-" Scorpius has finished talking to Daphne and is now standing alone at the edge of the party, eyeing up the canapés. It's now or never.

Albus looks at his aunt and cousin. "Sorry, but do you mind if I-" he gestures in Scorpius's direction. "I need to talk to him. But we should definitely talk about this. It's important. On Monday at work?"

"Go on," Hermione says. "I'll put something in my diary and let you know." 

"Thank you," Albus says, incredibly grateful. "Thank you." He hangs there for a moment, then rushes across the ballroom towards Scorpius. 

He dodges and weaves through the crowd, waving away James who tries to drag him into a conversation, and ducking under a tray of canapés which floats through the air of its own accord. Finally he spots Scorpius again, perched on a window seat, Harry leaning against the wall beside him, the two of them looking like they've just started a conversation. 

Albus skids to a halt in front of them. "Dad," he says, "do you mind if I borrow Scorpius for a minute?" 

Harry lights up, grinning and shaking his head. "No. Nope, not at all. You two have a good chat." He claps his hands together, apparently with glee. "I might go and find some more canapés." He looks between the two of them, then puts a hand on Albus's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Hope the talk goes well." He nods at them both before walking away, a spring in his step.

Scorpius watches him go. "What was that about?" 

Albus shakes his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He twists his hands together. "Do you mind if we go outside for a minute? It's a bit hot in here. And loud. And I wanted to talk to you about... About something."

Scorpius grins. "About something? Well that's very mysterious. I suppose I can come and talk about something with you." He picks his champagne glass up and gets to his feet. "Are you open for suggestions for topics of conversation, or did you have one in mind but aren't telling me?" 

"You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?" Albus asks with a sigh. 

Scorpius links arms with him and gestures grandly with his champagne glass. "I am always difficult, Albus. Haven't you noticed that yet?" 

"I noticed an awfully long time ago," Albus says. "But I'm putting up with it. Come on." He gives Scorpius's arm a little tug and they set off out of the ballroom. As they go, Draco glances up and gives Albus a small nod. Albus responds with one of his own, then he takes a very deep breath and steels himself for what he's about to do.

\---

"This was my mum's clock," Scorpius says, standing in front of the mantelpiece in the library and looking at it. "She brought it with her when she and Dad moved in here. I think she got it from that antique shop in Diagon Alley and fixed it up herself." He smiles and adjusts the hands slightly. "It never kept time very well." 

Albus sits on the arm of the couch and watches him. He undoes the top button of his shirt, then fiddles with his cuffs. The ring box presses uncomfortably into his leg, and he fidgets with it, trying to loosen it without having to get it out. 

"Did you know," Scorpius continues, "it was made by a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff? I mean, how cool is that? Mum didn't know when she bought it. We found out later when someone came to the house to value some of my dad's stuff. It's got the badger on it and everything. Just here." He leans in close to the clock and points out a little engraving on the side. 

"Mum liked clocks. And time. I don't really know why, but she thought they were interesting. I think if she hadn't worked with Muggles she might have been in the Department of Mysteries. I don't think she liked the inevitability of time, but I think she liked thinking about ways to bend it, and twist it around. To defy it." He tilts his head sideways and looks at the clock face. 

Albus swallows and shuffles his feet on the floor. His mouth has gone very dry, and he feels like his jaw has locked in place. His mind is racing at a thousand miles an hour, words, words, and more words rushing by. But he doesn't know how to start saying any of them. Scorpius, however, doesn't seem to be able to stop talking. 

"I always think about that. At the New Year. How time is inevitable. You just get..." he waves an arm through the air. "Swept along in the tide. You know it's been years since she died? But it feels like no time at all. And it's been even longer since you and I met. Since we became friends." He turns and looks at Albus. "We've been together for so long. Like years and years. Isn't that weird? Good weird though. I like it, and I hope-"

"Marry me?" Albus asks. The question comes bursting out of him, like the pressure has been building inside him the whole time, and now the dam has burst and he can't hold it back. 

Scorpius blinks at him. "What?" 

Albus nods and gets to his feet, stepping forward. His hands are shaking now, and he feels like his knees might give way beneath him. His heart is hammering in his chest. He feels like he might throw up, but now he's started he can't stop. 

"I said, marry me." He walks up to Scorpius and looks into his stunned face. His eyes are round as silver Sickles, and flickering with reflected firelight. "You're right. We've been together for so long, and I never want it to stop. Time is turning, and we're getting older, and I still love you. I will love you. Always. For so many reasons." 

He swallows and takes hold of Scorpius's hands, looking down at the long, pale fingers. It's easier than looking at the still shocked expression on his face.

"You're bold, Scorpius. And you're brave, and you make me laugh like no one else does. You're a good – the  _best –_ person. And I love you. I think- I  _hope_ you know that." He glances up, then back down again, and he squeezes Scorpius's hands. 

"I've been in love with you for years, maybe even since the first time we met on the Hogwarts Express. Because I- well, I didn't stay for your sweets. I stayed for you. Because I'd never met anyone like you, and I still haven't. And-" He lets go of one of Scorpius's hands and pulls him round to look at the clock. "If your parents and my grandparents and all our adventures have taught me anything it's that you shouldn't waste time when there's something so important at stake. Because even a second wasted can feel like an entire lifetime at the end of the day."

"A-and look..." He sighs. "I know our work schedules are stupid, and not really conducive to married life- I only get to see you for five minutes some days, but you know what?" He looks up at Scorpius, in his stride now, confident, no longer afraid of what he might see in Scorpius's face. He can deal with the reaction later. For now he just needs to get this out. "Those are the best five minutes of my day. And I want to spend every single five minutes I have with you. I-I mean..." He ducks his head and rushes to clarify. "I'd like to spend quite a bit longer with you, really, and if there was some way to do that it would be amazing, but I know you have shifts and I have raids, and you love your job and I love mine, and don't get me wrong, you're an amazing Healer and I don't want to take that away from you. If it sounded like that's what this was about I didn't mean-"

"Albus?" Scorpius says finally, very softly. "You might want to shut up now."

Albus looks up, fear flooding like ice into his heart, but all in a rush he realises that Scorpius doesn't look annoyed or upset. He's grinning broadly, and his eyes are shining.

"Right," Albus says. "Okay. But I just wanted to-"

"Don't," Scorpius advises. Then, suddenly, Albus finds himself being thoroughly kissed. One of Scorpius's arms folds tightly round his waist, and the other hand ruffles through his hair. Albus clings to Scorpius like his life depends on it, hands clutching at the back of that green sweater, pulling him in closer. The kiss is pure, blissful relief. It isn't a yes, but it can hardly be a bad thing. If Scorpius still wants to kiss him after all those rambling words, and kiss him like this, hard enough to knock all the breath out of him and make him feel all hot and flustered, that must be good. 

When they break apart Scorpius's lips are parted as he catches his breath. His sweater is all ruffled, and the shirt he's wearing underneath is flapping out at the bottom. His cheeks are a soft rose colour, and there's a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

Albus holds onto the arm of the sofa for support and runs a hand through his hair. Scorpius has stolen everything from him with that kiss: his air, his words, his momentum. Now he just feels like he's floating. Dizzy, and stunned, and powerless. Waiting for Scorpius to take his hand and show him where they're going next with this. 

"You let me ramble for five minutes," Scorpius says, leaning against the couch, arms crossed, long legs stretched out in front of him, "about clocks, and  _that_ was what you were waiting to spring on me?" 

Albus shrugs defensively. "I didn't know where to start." 

Scorpius shakes his head. "You're something really special." He beams across at Albus. "Like,  _really_ special." He keeps looking, and his smile becomes smaller but somehow more intense, and Albus feels his cheeks heat up. 

"Okay," he says. "I'm glad you think so." 

"I'm quite lucky," Scorpius says, turning his head to one side and studying Albus. "Albus Severus Potter wants to marry me. It's like a dream come true." 

Albus swallows. "A-and... Do you want me to marry you? That's the important question." 

Scorpius gets to his feet and walks across the library. He stops right in front of Albus and looks down at the ground for a moment. Then he takes Albus's hands and nods. He meets Albus's eyes and smiles. "Yes. Of course I do. Of  _course_ I do. Yes. Yes and yes."

"Good," Albus says. "That's good." And it slowly starts to sink in. Like he's just drunk a gallon of Butterbeer, or sunk into a warm bath. From the tips of his toes, spreading through him like golden sunlight, right up to the top of his head. His heart feels like it might burst, and his cheeks are already starting to ache from smiling. "I suppose... That makes you my fiancé." 

Scorpius sinks onto the couch and grins up at him. "I suppose it does." He crosses his legs and nudges Albus's knee with his hand. "You didn't happen to do the thing properly and get me a ring, did you? Or is this all spontaneous and impulsive? I don't mind either way. Just curious." 

"I did do it properly," Albus says. "And I did get a ring." He fumbles in his pocket and pulls the box out. "Here. I hope it fits." 

Scorpius holds his hand out, and examines the ring as Albus slides it onto his finger. "It's warm! It's beautiful. The emerald is perfect. It looks like my mum's..." He glances up at Albus and Albus nods.

"It's the same design. A bit different, but- It has Felix Felicis in it. And a spell, for a long and happy life. Your dad let me borrow your mum's ring, so I could get one similar to it."

Scorpius looks up. "Did he?"

Albus nods. "I came and asked him a couple of weeks ago, if I was allowed to propose to you. And he gave it to me then. I-I went and visited your mum's grave as well. I couldn't ask her, but I thought I should at least see her first, you know?"

Scorpius stares at him. "See, this is why I'm marrying you. Because you're amazing."

Albus grins and takes his hand. "I'm very glad you think so."

"I really do think so," Scorpius says. He looks down and turns his hand over, so the ring glitters in the firelight as he examines it. "Well, thank Dumbledore everyone we know is downstairs, because I want to show this off to them all immediately. Do you mind if we-?" He gestures toward the door. 

Albus shakes his head. "Not at all. If we stay up here any longer our parents might come and break down the door." 

Scorpius hops to his feet. "Let's not keep them waiting then."

\---

They slip back into the ballroom. Albus feels giddy with happiness. He's clutching Scorpius's hand and he can't stop grinning. As they move around the edge of the crowd and stop by the drinks table, Scorpius turns back to Albus, and Albus leans his head on Scorpius's shoulder. They twist their hands and arms tighter together, holding on to each other, and that's when their parents arrive. 

Harry and Draco burst through the crowd, Ginny following behind, looking like she wants to smile but doesn't dare do it too soon. 

"Hi, Dad," Scorpius says, giving Draco a bright smile. "Are you okay?" 

"What did you say?" Harry asks, hands outstretched, looking desperately between the two of them. "How did it go?" 

They glance at each other, and Scorpius squeezes Albus's hand. Albus ducks his head and grins.

"He said yes." 

There's an explosion of noise. Harry punches the air and turns to Ginny who finally unleashes her smile and rushes forward. Draco sags in relief, then steps forward and engulfs both Albus and Scorpius in a tight hug. It doesn't take long until the two of them are surrounded by people. Harry and Ginny hug them both, then James leaps on Albus and starts ruffling his hair. Rose and Lily follow, and then the whole party seems to be pressing in on them, shaking their hands and congratulating them. 

From somewhere Draco unearths the most expensive bottle of champagne yet and starts handing glasses round. Through the crowd of people Albus can see his parents hugging and beaming at each other, and at him. He watches as Draco goes up to Harry and hands him a glass, then extends a hand. 

"I suppose we're doomed to be family now, Potter. It's a shame, but I think it's unavoidable, and at least they're happy." 

Harry grins and shakes his hand. "You'll get used to it." 

"I'm not sure I will," Draco replies. "I do want to make one thing clear though. Scorpius is my only child, whereas you have three children, so I will be financing this affair. I hope that's acceptable." 

Harry holds his hands up in surrender. "Whatever makes you happy, Draco." 

Scorpius nudges Albus gently in the ribs and leans in to whisper in his ear. "I told you, he's trying to spend my entire inheritance on parties." 

Albus laughs and hugs Scorpius round the middle. 

\---

They don't get any room to breathe until ten minutes to midnight. At that point, thankfully, Ron yells for everyone to go outside and get ready for the fireworks. 

"I thought I was going to suffocate," Scorpius murmurs, as the crowd starts heading for the door. 

"I've never had so much attention in my life," Albus agrees. "Do you want me to summon your gloves? It's freezing out there." 

"And hide my beautiful ring?" Scorpius pulls a face of mock contempt. "No thank you. You'll just have to hold my hands to keep them warm." 

Albus grins. "I think I can do that." 

They Accio their coats and scarves to them, and pull them on as they head out into the back garden. It's pitch black outside, apart from the twinkling of hundreds of Scorpius's silver lights, which are scattered through the bare bushes and trees by the rose garden. 

"Did I mention," Albus says, gesturing to them. "You did a beautiful job with the decorating." 

"How did you know it was me?" Scorpius asks, although he looks immensely pleased with himself. 

Albus shrugs. "I'd know your magic anywhere. If you ever committed a crime I'd know in a second. It just... feels like you." 

"Well," Scorpius says. "I suppose I'd better not commit any crimes then. Not unless I kill you first." He nudges Albus in the ribs, and Albus nudges him back. It turns into a minor shoving contest, which Albus ends by tickling Scorpius until he's almost crying with laughter as he begs for mercy. 

"I might change my mind," Scorpius says, drawing himself up with great dignity once Albus has released him. "About marrying you, if you're going to torture me like that." 

"You poor thing," Albus grins "You have such a hard time with your evil boyfriend." 

"Fiancé," Scorpius corrects. 

"Fiancé," Albus echoes, squeezing Scorpius's hand. 

"Do you fancy getting away from all these people?" Scorpius asks. "It'll be quieter on the other side of the garden, and we'll still see the fireworks. I think I want you all to myself for a bit."

"Alright," Albus says. After the madness of the ballroom and everyone's excitement, the idea of escaping for a bit is an amazing one.

They skirt through the rose bushes, following the trails of lights Scorpius has laced along every path. Surrounded by the hedges it's now difficult to hear the bubbling chatter of their friends and family. There's something about being in here, cut off from everyone else by the wall of branches and thorns, set on an inescapable series of paths by the hedges, surrounded and guided, that feels comforting to Albus. Even in the Triwizard maze he'd felt oddly safe. Amongst hedges every corner feels like an opportunity to make a different choice, follow a different path, to lose someone, or find someone. He's always loved the rose garden at the Manor for that reason, and even though at the moment the hedges are bare and stark, in a few months' time they'll be bursting with flowers, and it will be one of the most beautiful places in the grounds. 

They come to a stop at the heart of the rose garden, and Albus sits on one of the slightly damp stone benches, while Scorpius draws his wand. He casts a time-keeping charm, and golden numerals glow in the air in front of them, counting down to the new year. 

"I think it's been a good year," Scorpius says, watching the seconds tick by. "It certainly finished strong." 

Albus smiles and braces his hands on the bench, leaning forward. "I've enjoyed it. I hope next year lives up to it." 

"I don't know about you," Scorpius says, turning to face him. "But I'm going to a wedding next year, and I'm rather looking forward to it. It could make my whole year." 

Albus gets to his feet and draws his wand. "Funny," he says with a smile. "I was invited to the same one." He turns to one of the rose bushes and waves his wand in a circle. A single yellow bud grows from one of the bare stems, then blossoms into life. "Here's to..." he picks the flower off the branch and holds it out to Scorpius. "A new year, and a new chapter of our lives." 

Scorpius twirls the flower between his fingers, then tucks it behind his ear and wraps his arms round Albus's waist. "To Albus and Scorpius." 

"I think it's going to be a good year," Albus says, leaning into Scorpius's embrace.

"Me too," Scorpius agrees, brushing his fingers through Albus's hair

They hold onto each other and watch the final seconds of the year dwindle, and at midnight – as Ron's fireworks send cascades of sparks into the sky, lighting the darkness in gold and red and blue and green and silver – they kiss. 

Albus melts into the feeling of Scorpius's soft lips on his, the warm metal of the ring resting against his neck where Scorpius's firm hands are holding him steady. He closes his eyes, so the fireworks are just vague bursts of colour in the darkness. Explosions, distant cheers, and the quiet hitch of his own breath are all he hears, as he loses himself in contentment. If you're supposed to start a year as you mean to go on, this is a good way to do it, and Albus doesn't think he's looked forward to the future this much in his entire life. This is, most definitely, going to be a really good year.


End file.
